


[Podfic] A Matter of Win-Win-Lose

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "I'm not having sex with Thomas just to complete that potion, and that's final."





	[Podfic] A Matter of Win-Win-Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Win-Win-Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383680) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

Length: 00:02:54

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/A%20Matter%20of%20Win-Win-Lose.mp3) (2.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/A%20Matter%20of%20Win-Win-Lose.m4b) (1.4 MB) 


End file.
